Sample-- omegaverse
by amka
Summary: Dua sample untuk omegaverse


Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

Sample 1

Taiga memandang pemandangan suasana malam kotanya lewat jendela kaca dari kamarnya di _ryokan_ tempatnya menginap. Setelah berendam di _onsen_ beberapa saat yang lalu dan membuatnya menjadi santai. Ini pertama kalinya dia keluar dari rumahnya dan berlibur. Biasanya dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan menjaga rumahnya. Bukannya dia tidak suka berlibur keluar tapi pasangannya tidak suka kalau dia berpergian sendirian tanpa ditemani. Meskipun begitu, Kagami setuju-setuju saja dengan sentimen pasangannya, Aomine. Dia adalah seorang _omega_ , dan meskipun dia sudah mempunyai seorang _alpha_ tapi itu tetap saja tidak menghentikan _alpha-alpha_ lain yang akan mencoba _mate_ dengannya secara paksa. Dan karena _omega_ mempunyai populasi paling sedikit dan semakin jarang—apalagi _omega_ laki-laki sepertinya—itu membuatnya menjadi target yang semakin diincar. Meskipun dia tahu beberapa teknik dasar bela diri dan dia tentu saja bukan _omega_ lemah yang hanya bergantung pada _alpha_ -nya, tapi dia tidak yakin dia bisa menang melawan _alpha_ lain. Di samping itu keadaannya yang sekarang bisa membuatnya mempunyai keadaan yang merugikan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Taiga terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba dia dipeluk dari belakang dan suara berat menyapanya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Taiga dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh di belakangnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku berlibur ke sini, ini tempat yang sangat indah."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." balas Aomine dan menciumi leher jenjang Taiga dengan lembut.

Taiga menghela napas dan semakin menelengkan kepalanya agar Aomine lebih leluasa untuk menciuminya. Taiga meletakkan kedua tangannya di kaca di depannya untuk menjaga agar badannya tetap berdiri. Ketika Aomine sudah memberinya kecupan-kecupan di tempat yang pas dan mengeluarkan aroma _pheromone_ khas _alpha_ -nya yang membuat lutut Taiga menjadi lemah seperti ini, dia jadi membutuhkan _support_ untuk dirinya berdiri. Taiga kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap Aomine sebelum mencium bibirnya. Aomine membalas ciuman Taiga dan semakin mendorongnya untuk memeluknya lebih erat. Aomine memasukkan tangannya ke _yukata_ yang dikenakan Taiga dan mengelus-elus punggung Taiga.

"Aomine…" Taiga berhenti mencium Aomine dan memandang _alpha_ -nya itu. "Aomine, aku tidak ingin meminum pil malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

Taiga bermain-main dengan kerah _yukata_ yang dipakai Aomine. "Aku ingin mempunyai anak denganmu."

Selama ini setelah mereka melakukannya, pasti Aomine akan menyuruh Taiga untuk meminum pil untuk mencegahnya hamil dengan alasan dia masih terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus anak.

Aomine menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Taiga. "Taiga, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu itu tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengurus satu orang lagi, aku ingin fokus denganmu."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, kau masih belum siap untuk bisa mempunyai anak. Kau masih terlalu kecil." lanjut Aomine menginterupsi Taiga.

"Aku sudah cukup umur." bantah Taiga.

"Lihat, kau masih keras kepala seperti ini. Bagaimana kau akan mengurus anak kalau kau masih bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini?"

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak kekanakan! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mengurus anak?"

"Taiga."

Jantung Taiga berdetak kencang entah karena takut atau yang lain. Sebagai _omega_ , dia masih mempunyai insting untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menurut pada _alpha_ -nya tapi dia melawan insting itu dan masih menatap Aomine dengan berani.

Akhirnya Aomine menghela napas. "Kemari Taiga."

Taiga dengan ragu lebih mendekat ke Aomine yang langsung dipeluk.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, oke," kata Aomine dengan suara yang menenangkan. "Kita bisa membicarakan ini lagi nanti. Lebih baik kau tidur dulu sekarang, kau pasti capek setelah seharian beraktivitas."

Taiga mengangguk.

Sample 2

Kagami berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolahnya dengan membawa banyak kertas-kertas yang dibutuhkannya untuk kepentingan festival sekolahnya satu bulan lagi pagi itu.

"Kagami- _san_ , biar aku membantumu membawa ini."

Kagami melihat ke samping dan melihat anak laki-laki menghampirinya. Kagami bisa melihat dari _blazer_ yang dipakainya kalau temannya itu adalah seorang _beta_ yang Kagami ingat pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya dulu waktu dia masih kelas satu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." balas Kagami tersenyum sedikit sebelum kembali berjalan untuk ruang OSIS.

Meskipun Kagami mempunyai lambang Ω di _blazer_ sekolahnya dan dia adalah seorang _omega_ , tapi dia merupakan salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di sekolahnya ini. Selain karena ayahnya adalah orang penting di dewan pengurus sekolahnya, dia juga merupakan salah satu siswa yang selalu mendapat peringkat lima besar di seluruh sekolahnya. Dan sekarang di tahun kedua di sekolahnya, dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS— _omega_ pertama yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Walaupun awalnya banyak yang menentang kalau _omega_ yang akan memimpin mereka—apalagi wakilnya adalah seorang _alpha_ yang juga dihormati—dan mempunyai jabatan tertinggi dari murid-murid tapi Kagami membuktikan kalau dia bisa menjadi ketua OSIS yang sama baiknya dari ketua-ketua pendahulunya. Dan sekarang sudah banyak yang mempercayainya sebagai ketua, para _alpha_ ingin menjadi _mate_ -nya, para _beta_ mengaguminya, dan para _omega_ ingin menjadi sepertinya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kagami tidak akan cepat-cepat untuk memilih _mate_. Dia masih mempunyai hal-hal yang ingin dia lakukan dalam hidupnya tanpa harus "terkekang" kalau dia sudah mempunyai seorang _alpha_.

"Pagi," sapa Kagami ketika memasuki ruang OSIS dan melihat wakilnya sedang duduk di tempat mereka biasa rapat.

Midorima langsung berdiri dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang dibawa Kagami. "Pagi."

"Aku bisa membawa itu sendiri." kata Kagami bersungut-sungut. "Kau tidak perlu membantuku hanya karena aku seorang _omega_."

"Aku tidak membantumu karena kau seorang _omega_ , _nanodayo_ ," balas Midorima, meletakkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawa Kagami dan meletakkannya bersebelahan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas lain yang sudah berada di sana sebelumnya. "Lagipula itu perbuatan yang baik."

"Semua _alpha_ sama saja." gerumbel Kagami dan duduk di sebelah Midorima.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menggunakan _rooftop_ untuk penampilan band akustik yang kau inginkan itu." kata Midorima dan memberikan Kagami kertas yang tadi dibacanya.

Kagami menerima kertas dari Midorima dan mengambil kacamata dari sakunya. Dia memakai kacamatanya dan membaca lembar persetujuan yang diberikan Midorima dengan seksama.

"Tapi kau harus mengusir Aomine dari sana,"

"Hah?" Kagami yang sebelumnya sedang fokus membaca menjadi menatap Midorima. "Siapa?"

"Aomine, _ace_ klub basket kita. Dia sering berada di sana dan dia mungkin tidak tahu kalau akan ada festival dan dia mungkin akan tetap di sana kalau tidak kau beritahu."

Kagami mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu Aomine. Dia sangat jenius dalam basket dan sering membuat klub basket sekolah mereka menang dalam lomba-lomba, tapi dia juga sangat malas. Kagami malah pernah mendengar kalau orang tua Aomine bukan orang penting dalam jajaran dewan sekolah, dia mungkin tidak akan naik kelas. Entah rumor itu benar atau tidak Kagami juga tidak tahu.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya." kata Kagami lalu kembali keluar untuk menuju atap sekolah mereka.

Benar saja, di sana sudah ada anak laki-laki yang sedang tiduran dengan _blazer_ sekolah menutupi wajahnya. Kagami menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Hey."

Tidak ada balasan.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba memanggil Aomine lagi. "Aomine?"

Aomine masih tetap tertidur.

Kagami mengambil _blazer_ Aomine dengan tidak sabar. "Hey bangun!"

Aomine hanya bergumam dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping.

"Aomine!" Kagami berkata lebih keras tapi langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan dia berada di pelukan Aomine, dan Aomine menggunakannya semacam guling.

Kagami merasakan wajahnya memerah sewarna rambutnya ketika Aomine menguselkan wajahnya ke rambut merahnya. Kagami mencoba melepaskan dirinya tapi Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jantung Kagami berdetak kencang ketika dia bisa membaui aroma Aomine yang maskulin. Kagami kemudian langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Aomine yang membuatnya terbangun dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan!" Aomine memegangi sisi wajahnya yang kemerahan dan memelototi Kagami.

"K-kau yang apa-apaan!" Kagami langsung menjauh dari Aomine dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku dan m-memelukku seperti itu?!"

Aomine yang awalnya marah menjadi bingung dan akhirnya wajahnya menampakkan realisasi. "Oh. Aku pikir aku sedang memeluk guling. Kau mempunyai aroma yang menyenangkan."

Wajah Kagami kembali memerah. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Aho!" katanya lalu berlari turun dari atap sekolahnya untuk menjauh dari Aomine.

A/N: Haiiiiiii~ gini nih selama ini pengen nulis omegaverse tapi ternyata malah dapat dua ide XD. Kalau misalnya bikin ff selanjutnya, kalian pinginnya yang sample 1 atau sample 2?

Oh ya di ffn boleh publish kayak gini nggak? Tolong beritahu kalau tidak boleh, pasti langsung aku hapus :)


End file.
